


Dark Waltz

by LadyRiot94



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRiot94/pseuds/LadyRiot94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four mysterious strangers appear before the Titans, and claim that they have a message for them..... for the Titans East as well? That's all I'm giving away, read to find out the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Disclaimer : The only things I own are the plot and OC's. Everything and everyone else belong to their rightful owners, companies and production management.

* * *

In a cemetery on the outskirts of Jump city a woman dressed in black sit on the ground, crossed legged, in front of a tombstone. Her long, purple hair that reached down to the small of her back now cascades in front of her deathly pale face; her eyes closed to the world as she continuously twirls a ring around her petite finger. The sky above seems to be mimicking her current mood as rain falls from the heavens and heavily drenches her body, making her clothes stick to her thin frame.

A car stops at the entrance of the cemetery, a man in a sharp, black suit gets out and makes his way towards the sitting woman. As he closes in, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out an umbrella and holds it above her head to cease any further pummeling from the rain. She barely turns to acknowledge the man behind her, as he gives her a solemn look. His lengthy black hair obscures his saddened expression from view, but she can tell what he was feeling without having to look.

“Rachel,” the man said in a calm unwavering voice. “You know this isn't healthy for you.”

Sighing, the woman now identified as Rachelturned and looked up at the man. “I know, Dick, but I just couldn't help myself.” A small smile playing at the edge of her lips. “You see, I sort of find it funny, in an extremely cruel, ironic twist of events.” she said with venom dripping from her voice at the last bits.

“What's that?” The man identified as Dick asked as curiosity wormed its way into his voice, even though his head told him to be quiet about the matter.

Hovering up and unfolding her legs from underneath her, she gracefully landed on the grass, now standing. Taking a few moments to choose her words carefully, she lightly rubbed and drummed at her swollen stomach. “That a few months ago, after I had informed him, he told me he would be there to take care of the second one, **with me,** this time.” She ended with a snort, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

Pulling her into a hug, Dick spoke into her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back when she finally gave in and began to cry. “Are you sure you want to go through with this... the mission I mean?”

Not pulling away just yet she nodded into his shoulder. “They've been training for this for months now.” She mumbled into his jacket. “Plus,” she added now looking up and whipping away any stray tears. “This wouldn't be fair to them or anyone else we lost, if it means we could've changed history, and chose not to.”

He suddenly scoffed at her statement. “Confident are we now?” he asked in an amused tone, trying to lighten the mood a bit as they made their way towards the car outside of the graveyard.

“No,” she replied, slightly returning the humor. “It's just that we have known them their whole lives, so what's not to be proud of, or confident about?”

“True,” He agreed with her as he opened the door on the passenger's side. “Get in, I’ll drop you off.”

“I can fly, thank you though.” She held up her hands to refuse.

“Not in that condition you won't.” He argued as he glared at her.

Realizing that she couldn't win, she resigned and climbed in. After he got into the driver's seat she glared at him. “You really know how to push my buttons and irritate me don't you, _Robin_... oops, I mean Nightwing?” she practically purred his long forgotten hero name.

Laughing, he responded in between chuckles. “We do still have a connection, remember... _Raven_?” He mocked back.

“Isn't time you got a haircut?” Raven wanted to stay on their cheerful antics for awhile longer.

“I was about to ask you the same thing” Dick mused, not missing a beat. “Come debrief the kids on their mission with me. I know how badly you want to see them off.”

* * *

 

“Titans, GO!” Robin's familiar battle cry rang throughout the entire city, in the dead of night. Cinderblock had chosen that night to break into a construction site. Starfire flew in swiftly, raining down a barrage of star-bolts to try and knock him off balance. Her attacks did very little damage to him as he started to chuck sandbags at her, hurtling her backwards at the building opposite the site.

Beast Boy then transformed into a rhino and charged at him. Cinderblock planted his feet firmly on the ground to brace himself and caught Beast Boy by the shoulders. Before he had time react to the sudden maneuvering, Cinderblock lifted him up and bended backwards suplexing him onto the concrete, officially knocking him out while seeing stars.

“I don't get it.” Cyborg said, scratching his head. “Cinderblock literally has rocks for brains. He shouldn't be this hard to take down.”

“He also shouldn't be smart enough to attack an abandoned lot without anyone noticing.” Robin stated next to him.

“I concur with you.” Starfire groggily said as she returned, brushing her hair free of any rubble.

“You think he's up to something?” Raven questioned looking down on them.

“I don't know.” Robin admitted. “But, he doesn't have the brain capacity to do things stealthily.”

“So then maybe someone's controlling him.” Raven suggested.

“Like with Slade?” Starfire gasped.

“But he's dead... right?” Beast Boy asked, recovered from his K.O.

“Whoever the mastermind is, we need to end this fast. Daylights approaching fast.” Raven noted, looking towards the horizon.

“Raven's right.” Robin voiced. “Cyborg, let's get him with a Sonic Boom so we can end this fast.” he said as he took out a couple of explosive discs.

“Roger that!” Cyborg agreed as his hand transformed into a cannon.

The two of them ran towards the villain at full speed. Robin stepped in front of Cyborg to throw his exploding discs at Cinderblock, then immediately ducked and sidestepped out of the way when Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. There was a large flash of light and strong winds after the blasts connected. Luckily Raven had erected a barrier around her teammates, to shield them from any flying debris. Once the light died down and the resulting winds had settled, everyone got a good view of Cinderblock on his back, on the ground, knocked out.

Just as they were about to approach him to take into custody, a strange symbol appeared beneath him. Then a portal opened up and drew Cinderblock under, consuming him fully. The Titans just stood there gawking at the spot where Cinderblock once lay.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence that engulfed them. “Just what the hell was that? Raven, is your father trying to find another way back to earth?” He shouted as he threw daggers at the empath.

Said teammate just rolled her eyes at him and was about to retort back when another portal appeared in the same spot that Cinderblock had disappeared from. This one was different though, sparks of electricity jumped from the swirling mass. Then four figures in hooded cloaks stepped out and faced the Titans. The figures wore a distinct separate colored cloak.

“Do you think we're in the right location?”..........


	2. Allow Me to Introduce

Disclaimer: You know the drill! ;)

* * *

 

“Do you think we're in the right place?” One of the figures in a yellow cloak asked, turning to the figure in a blue cloak. The voice was clearly male.

The figure in blue just shrugged its shoulders and voiced in a light, airy way, “I have no idea.” By the sound  of it , anyone could  ha ve guessed that it was female.

“ Maybe we should ask.” Spoke the figure in red in a deadpanned female voice.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Exclaimed the figure dressed in green in a cheerful high pitch. “We should ask, the worst they can say is no.” She said while jumping up and down, grabbing onto the yellow figures' cloak.

Swatting her hands away and turning to look at his fellow figure in green, he corrected her by saying, “You're wrong! What you meant to say was 'The worst they could do is say no  AND try to kill us'.” He said with annoyance in his voice.

“ Whatever Burnout,” Said their companion in red, “What do you think, fearless leader....?” They turned to the spot where the figure in blue was suppose to be. Looking around, they then spotted their leader floating cautiously towards the Titans, who were in their battle stances.

“ Excuse me, but do you know if I could speak with the Teen Titans?” The hooded figure asked as she held up her hands to show that she meant no harm.

Stumbling a bit over the question, everyone remained cautious and retained their stances. Robin was the first to break stance and speak. “We're the Titans, what business do you have with us?”

Looking around, she pointed to each of them, counting. She the n replied, “There's something wrong.”  confusion sliding into her voice.

“What do you mean?” Cyborg spoke up, relaxing a bit.

“Yeah, like, are you guys in trouble, or something...?” Beast Boy quipped as he and the rest followed Robin and Cyborg's lead.

T he hooded female shook her head. “No, what I meant was there's only five of you, where are the others?”

The Titans stared at her odd statement as if she had grown a second head. Then, the red cloaked female walked up to her comrade and spoke up before her friend cou l d say anything else. “What my friend here meant to say was:  'We need to speak with both Titans West  _ **and** _ **Titans East** '.”

“Why both?” Raven spoke next.

“We have a message we need to relay.” Spoke blue again.

“If you were to give us the message, I am sure we could relay it to them as well.” Starfire tried to reason.

“Sorry...” Said red somberly. “It needs to be both because the message will only play once, in front of all Titans.”

“It'll take at least three days for the Titans East to arrive once we contact them, besides...” Cyborg looked up from the computer in his left arm to the other two hooded figures standing in the back.

“...How do we know we can trust you?” Robin finished the sentence, watching them carefully for any sudden movements.

“Yeah!” voiced Beast Boy, “We need some kind of proof that you're not tryin' to trick us or somethin'.”

The female in the green spoke up from her position on the far wall. “Our parents sent us, their only kids, to deliver a message to you and entrusted that we return unharmed. What more proof do you need... our signatures in blood?”

Raven was the next to speak with confusion written all over her face. “Are you suppose to be the messengers, or our prisoners?”

“Both,” voiced the male cloaked in yellow. “Our parents trusted us to deliver the message, **and** as an insurance policy, told us to surrender ourselves, as prisoners, to you.” His tone was almost remorseful, but it was hard to tell what any of them were feeling or thinking because their faces remained hidden.

“This could still be a trap.” Starfire stated as she and Raven circled above them, her hands glowing and ready to fire.

“Yeah, this could be another trick set up by the Brotherhood or Brother Blood, or any of our other enemies.” Cyborg nearly shouted.

“Understand,” Robin said as he stood before them. “We have to be cautious when you come out of nowhere saying something ominous like a message that will only play if both Titans divisions are present.”

“Fine!” stated the female in blue flatly. “You want more proof, you got it.” With that said she turned to the others and quickly nodded her head. At her signal they began to lift their hoods to reveal their faces.

The female in blue was the first to remove her hood. She had jet black hair with purple streaks running through. Deep blue eyes. Neither her hair nor eyes did a thing to hide or conceal her deathly pale skin, that stood in contrast against each other. The only thing that made up for that were the soft features of her face, like that of a porcelain doll.

Next was the female in red. Her hair was a strange mixture of colors. It started off as a bright and fiery red, then grew darker the further from her scalp it went until it disappeared in her cloak. Her facial features weren't as soft as her previous companion, but it was close. She would still be considered a 'real beauty'. Her eyes were behind the mask she wore, nobody but her team mates could tell what the real color of her eyes were.

After red was the male in yellow. It was clear that he towered over his three companions, but only by a couple of inches. His eyes were an interesting shade of electric green. He had jet-black hair that reached past his shoulders. His face held smooth, sculpted features that seemed to radiate with is tan skin.

Last was the female in green. She had a caramel skin tone that was in complete contrast to her bright, green eye that shone through her hair. Her blond hair was a mess of frizzy curls sticking up everywhere, except for her bangs that were grazing over her eyes. She had a more rounded face childlike features.

“Are you happy now?” The girl in green chirped.

“Yeah...” The male chorused.

“You now know what we look like, so there's no point is us trying to hide.” Said the girl in red defiantly.

“But we still don't know your names.” Raven spoke as she was looking the female in blue, who hasn't spoken since the revealed their faces and was staring at the ground.

Finally she looked up and spoke, but only made eye contact to Robin. “The most that you need to know is that we are friends, not your enemies.” Her voice was gentle, practically harmonic. Their hoods must have disguised their real voices a bit.

“We still need to call you guys something!” Beast Boy argued.

“Okay **!!** ” Yelled the female in red as she was starting to get annoyed. “You can call me ' _Phi_ _'_ , for now. This one right here...,” She pointed to her friend in blue to her right, “is _'_ _Si_ _'_ (pronounced SAI). That bubbly chick over there....,” She then pointed to the female in green, “ you may call her _'Kat'_.”

“I also prefer _'Chi'_ , if ya don't mind.” She interjected.

Ignoring that abrupt statement, the female  supposedly identified as  Phi continued. “Last, and certainly least...,” She didn't even bother pointing this time, she just jerked her head in the direction of the only male in the group, “is my brother, Burnout.” 

At the mention of that ridiculous name  t he re was an immediate  sound of him sucking his teeth , and the females now identified as Si and Kat began to snicker at him. “Quit playing around, Rotten Egg!” the male jokingly known as 'Burnout' fumed. “You may call me ' **KAL'** ,” He said politely towards the Titans, then shouted in his sister's direction. “Seeing as  **someone...** ” he stressed the last word, “wants to try an' be funny.” That earned him more giggles from Kat and Si. 

“May we go now?” questioned Si. “Daybreak's coming and we've been on a really tiring journey.”

“Sure, do you need a lift?” Cyborg asked as the T-Car rounded the corner towards them.

“No,” Kal spoke as he joined his sister and friend. “Me and Si can fly, just point us in the right direction and we'll follow.”

“Mhm” Si hummed a reply.

“What about you two?” Starfire asked Phi and Kat.

“I don't know about Phi here...” Kat stretched as she began walking away. “But I'm tired, so I'll happily take you up on that offer.

W ith that being said, everyone focused their attention on  Phi , who angrily eyed them back. “What do mean by  _ 'I don't know about  _ _ Phi' _ ?” she scoffed. “unlike the rest of you losers....” Her team mates glared at her for the comment as she revealed a small metallic cube from her robes and began to twist it like a  Rubik’s cube. After she stopped a light was emitted from the cube and strange parts flew from it. “I came prepared a n d managed to pack my motorcycle with me.” She stated proudly. 

It did look like a motorcycle had popped out, except it was dismantled and it appeared as though only the handle bars, seat and engine were present, no wheels.

“Hate to break it to you,” Cyborg squinted at the pile of parts. “But it doesn't look like you came **fully** prepared.”

“Motorcycle...? Where are the wheels?” Beast Boy laughed at her. “That's not even a unicycle.... it's a No-cycle!!!”

“Pah-lease!” She rolled her eyes at them. “This baby was created by the greatest mechanical genius alive.” Walking over towards the pile, she pushed a button on one of the handles then took a step back as it came to life. A yellow bean stretched between the parts, connecting them, and hovered off the ground.

Putting on a helmet, that also came out of nowhere, she mounted the hover-cycle, revved the engine a few times, and shouted “Lets go!!” before riding off. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

 

“Wow!” Chi exclaimed as they made it to the living area at the top of Titans Tower. “This place is massive.”She ran around for a bit before settling onto the couch. The rest of her team just calmly stepped out the elevator and gawked about.

“I already contacted Bee,” Cyborg informed. “She said that if they leave in the next couple of hours they can be here no later than the day after tomorrow.”

“Everyone turn in for now. You guys...” Robin directed towards their new captives/couriers. “We'll give you rooms to stay in.”

“Uh...Captain,” Kal sheepishly raised his hand to get Robin's attention. “We have a slight problem with the sleeping arrangements already.”

“Problem...?” He quirked a brow at them.

“What, you guys need to sleep in the same room together too?” Beast Boy queered.

“WHAT?! GOD NO... heaven forbid I have to share a room with my sister.” Kal said quickly.

“Kal's right about the problem.” Phi spoke up for her brother. “Unless you want to continuously replace the furniture and/or stay up running for your lives, Chi's gonna need a cage, or maybe even a leash, if you have one.” The Titans looked at her as if she had grown an extra a second head, a third eye and a serpent's tail.

Feeling embarrassed for what she just said, she quickly covered her blushing face and commented, “Long story short, ASW: Abnormal Sleep Walking.”

“Yup, yup!” Chi chirped from the couch. “I turn into a **BEAST** when I go to sleep.” She ended with an almost maniacal laugh at the end, which startled everyone.

“I'm gonna go find that cage and then I’ll see you guys later today, after some much needed rest.” Cyborg said, sounding a bit creeped out as he left.

* * *

 

**Author's Note: sorry if it is a bit boring I wanted to get the introductions out of the way first. On the bright side: excluding this and the disclaimer, I wrote 1980 words even. (it's pretty much a big deal for me)**

** Don't be afraid to point out anything if I misspelled something, comment/ review and  I’ll get to it. Let me now what you think. **


	3. Let's Go to the Mall part 1

Disclaimer: Do the damn thing

* * *

Day 1 :

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Robin established a rule that although they were free to move about, the y could not be without supervision  if they planned to go outside .

After they agreed to the terms they  all went back to sleep; everyone still sleepy from their midnight escapades and  troublesome  fiascoes.

Luckily for them no other villains decided to attack the city.

Day 2 :

It wasn't until late morning, early afternoon, when everyone woke up from their much deserved rest.

Robin was the first to reach the living room and noticed something was wrong with the scene. Kal and Phi were having an arm wrestling match on the couch, Chi was still asleep on a pile of pillows in the cage Cyborg found, in the middle of the room between the couch and elevator. _'I thought Cy put that against the wall....?'_ he mentally questioned. Shaking the thought from his head, he went back to surveying when it finally struck him. “Where's your friend Si?” he asked Kal and  Phi.

Both looked up at him and then started to look around themselves. Not seeing any sign of their friend, they turned back to him and shrugged their shoulders. Yawning from the inside of the cage, Chi  answered him sleepily. “She went outside to either meditate or go for a swim.” 

“And how would you know that?” Cyborg asked walking into the room, but obviously hearing the conversation.

Sitting and stretching now, she scratched her head briefly before jerking her thumb towards the elevator behind her. “Her scent is faint, but it leads to the elevator – or from, I can't really tell....What's for breakfast?”  She quickly perked up at the end, looking around.

“It's like, 12:20 PM now.” Beast Boy grumbled from behind Cyborg.

“Okay~..... lunch then?”She said as she climbed out of the cage.

“We could order pizza!” Cyborg suggested.

“No... we can't” Beast Boy said dejectedly all of a sudden.

“Why not?” Phi and Kal questioned together.

“There was a small incident with Starfire's pet, Silkie, last time.” Robin answered for him, since Beast Boy and Cyborg were fidgeting in the background, remembering that day clearly. The vague explanation was good enough for them.

“So then... can we go out for food?” Kal inquired from the couch. All attention was on him when he spoke. Everyone noticed that he was nursing his right hand in his left, which was a good indication that he lost against his sister, badly too. 

“Yeah sure... do you have any idea where Starfire and Raven are? 'Cause I knocked on their doors and they aren't answering.” Beast Boy asked Robin.

“Right behind you, genius.” Raven's monotone voice come out of nowhere causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to scream, very unman-like, and leap towards the safety of the couch. Starfire started giggling as their heads popped over the sofa.

Behind them was Si. She still had her cloak on, with the hood down and partially opened. There was a slight view of a towel underneath,  smelling of fresh cut flowers and was dripping water onto the floor; subtle hints that she had just got out of the shower.

“I thought you were outside.” Kal eyed her up and down then quickly turned his head, blushing when he realized he was staring. Oh the many impure thoughts running through his head, all of which about his leader and sister's best friend.

“That was like, two hours ago, you really need to pay attention.” She spat back, obliviously unaware of his blushing.And clearly unaffected by the fact that she was walking around with nothing but a skimpy piece of cloth on, albeit there was something covering that up. “We have another problem guys”

“What now...?” Beast Boy shouted with his eyes closed, respectfully not looking. “Did the Boogeyman scare you last night?” He asked in a babying tone.

“Yeah, that's exactly it....” She replied sarcastically, not even bothering to look in to his direction. “C'mon man, get your head out of your ass. The problem is that I don't have any clothes to wear – or any for that fact.”

“What about the clothes you were s'pose to bring before we left?” Chi asked as she approached them.

“Gone... none of the clothes I packed are there.” She had a look that was a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Well, what do you have?” Phi asked her friend.

“Last time I checked,” she looked up and her face was slightly screwed up, as if thinking. “My wetsuits, scarves, coffin, underwear, and….” 

“WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...” Beast Boy interrupted while holding up his hands. “What was that last part?” He asked while picking his ears to make sure he can hear her better.

“Underwear?” Si repeated, looking at him.

“No, no, no! Before that!”

As if not sure of what she said, she held a look of complete bewilderment as she spoke. “Uh... my.... coffin?”

“Yeah, that one!” The Titans looked shocked at how she could easily state that she was toting around a coffin.

As if reading their minds Si quickly disputed, “No, it's not that kind of coffin; it's just my floatation therapy tank that I had customized. Because of the new design people said it looked like a coffin, so that's what I dubbed it.”  She finished with a proud look on her face.

“Right~, anyway let me go check my bags; I need to change my clothes, too. Chi go check yours as well” Phi commanded.

Both girls, and Kal, ran into the back where their rooms—in Chi's case, luggage—was.  Not long after they ran from view did a blood curdling  scream emerge from the back, shaking the foundation of Titan's Tower.

T he Titans came running towards the direction of the scream, read y to fight.  W hen entering the doorway of  Phi 's room, they were instantly pelted with shoes, pillows, and a bunch of other foreign objects. Moving out of the way, they decided to take a peak into the room this time, afraid to get hit again. Inside  Phi was running about, tossing things around while mumbling to herself.

“New friend Phi, is there something bothering you?” Starfire asked, bravely flying into the room.

“Yeah something's wrong,” She stated furiously. “All of my clothes are gone as well. Chi, Kal...” She screamed as she ran into and down the hall, leaving a blurry trail of red behind her. Following after her, the Titans come across the same dilemma one right after the other; everyone's clothes were gone, save for what few items they still had. Which for them was underwear, thankfully, and the few miscellaneous components they deemed necessary.

“Well, looks like we're clothes-less.” Chi stated a bit too happy for what the situation called for. “Just put back on yesterday's outfit.”

“Uuh.... how about no?”

“Why not...?” Phi asked.

“First off, that stupid suit was fugly... and I refuse to be seen in public with it on.” Si tried to reason with her friend.

“There's nothing wrong with our suits.” Kal tried to argue.

Just as he said that everyone looked down at what they were wearing. All of them were wearing the same form-fitting, black  space suit, that appeared to be made out of some kind of shimmering material. After a good look at themselves and each other, they immediately averted their eyes to some other place that suddenly required their full, undivided attention.

“Umm... you may be right” They said in unison.

“So... you guys have nothin' else to wear?” Cyborg asked.

“Not unless you're willing to let us borrow some, or go shopping.” Kal huffed.

“Shopping..?! With what money?” Phi yelled at her brother's idiotic remark.

At that moment Si and Chi started giggling and ran  away  before anyone could ask why. Five seconds later they returned b r andishing  something in their hands. Si held up a black, Platinum Xpress credit card, and Chi held out a brown, leather wallet;  both of them too proud.

“Now's your turn to be unprepared!” Chi exclaimed.

“What. The. Hell?” Phi stared them down, not fully believing this to be true. “Your parents trusted you with their money?”

“Technically... no. I figured because we might be gone for awhile.....” Si let the rest of that sentence trail off.

“I stole my dad's wallet because he keeps a lot of mom's photos.... plus I pulled damn near ten thousand dollars from his bank account, and needed a place to put it all.” Chi cheered. Everyone was gonna act like she said her father 'gave' her his wallet, and pretend they didn't hear that last part.

“How do you even know if that card has any money on it?” Cyborg grabbed the credit card from Si's hand and proceeded to examine it.

“Because...” She immediately snatched it back only to wave it in front of his face. “I know for a fact that whenever daddy is away on business, he always sends mom a check; to which, she divvies into two savings accounts, my college funds, and... **this card** ” She felt the need to stress that last part.

“But do you even know if it has any money on it? I mean, if your clothes disappeared on you, who's to say the money didn't too?” Beast Boy made a valid point there; Si automatically cursed under her breath for having such ignorance.

“Let me handle this.” Cyborg said with a smug look on his face.

Over by the main computer - located in the left wing, on the top floor – Cyborg inserted the card into a random slot and started pressing keys, at willy nilly. After a few key strokes, what appeared to be a single row, slot machine popped onto the screen. The machine started to spin until the first three numbers stopped. Afterwords, the computer whirled some more, building the tension, then thirteen zeros dropped down;  everyone almost fainted at the sight.

“Wow!” Beast Boy exclaimed. “You're rich!”

Removing the card from its slot, she responded back to him rather coolly, “I'm not rich, my parents are. With this much money we can definitely go....”

“SHOPPING.” All three girls shouted.

“So how much of a spending limit are we gonna get, 'cause I know your momma's gonna notice that we took some cash from that once we get back.” Phi stated instantly. 

Thinking for a moment, she put her finger to her lower lip with a pensive look crossing her pale features. A light bulb magically popped above her head as she exclaimed, “Eureka!... since we might here awhile, $2000 sounds like a reasonable amount, don't you.” She found no objections until Chi suddenly bounced up.

“Waaaaaaiiiit!!” Everybody stalled to look back at her. “$2000 may be good for clothes, but your forgetting the most important part of shopping.....”

“And what would that be?” Si gave her a skeptical look.

Suddenly Chi and  Phi were now grinning ear-to-ear with each other, then posed dramatically and cheered, “Shoes and accessories!”

“Okay, so $5000 each then?”

“Sounds good to us!” they spoke in unison again.

“Yeah, yeah!” they cheered and marched towards the elevator. “LET'S GO TO THE MALL!! LET'S GO, LET'S GO!”

“Wait a minute...” Kal was suddenly blocking their path. “you guys still need to get changed, some of you more than others.” He muttered the last part with another blush dusting across his face.

Confusion crossing  Si's features as everyone looked to her.  S he then looked down to finally remember that she was running around in nothing but a towel and her cloak. Blushing furiously, she grabbed her friend's hands and dashed back to the Raven and Starfire's rooms to raid their closets, leaving puffs of smoke as an afterimage. Shaking his head, Kal went to Robin's room to  borrow some of his clothes, after asking, of course.

After about thirty minutes the girls walked up to the elevator, each looking fresh and ready to go. Chi decided to adorn  a pink ruffled midriff top, cutoff shorts and white sneakers. 

Phi stepped out in a red, sleeveless turtleneck, black board shorts, flip flops, and her multi red- black hair tied in a high ponytail.

Si nervously came in a black halter-vest, grey scarf wrapped around her shoulders, ruffled white skirt, and black sandals; her hair laid braided to the side of her head.

Wait ing  for nearly twenty-five minutes was Kal, dressed in a  plain , white v-nick, khaki shorts, and black converse, with his hair  p ull ed back.  The Titans were also in their civilian clothes, including Cyborg and Beast Boy, who used Cy's hologram rings to disguise themselves.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Down in the garage, everyone either climbed into the T-Car or hopped a ride on a motorcycle. All of them leaving behind streaks of lights as they rolled out.

“So Kal,” Si called from the back of Phi's hovercycle to the T-Car. “Do you know which store you're going to?”

Kal looked at her with pure shock and quickly exclaimed, “ Nah-uh ! The  **only** reason I left was to get something to  **eat, not** to go shopping around with you three – five if you include Raven and Starfire.”

“Oh c'mon~” Chi whined from the front seat. “It'll be fun!”

“Yeah... c'mon Burnout!” His sister jeered through her helmet as they raced towards the mall.

“Yes new friend Kal!” Starfire cheered from the back of Robin's bike. “The mall is a wondrous and fascinating place to do the shopping and connect with others.”

“No!” He cried out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “There is no way on the nine moons CVX-17, am I never ever - **EVER**!- going with you to.....”

“The mall......!” He droned as he was forcibly dragged from shop to shop in Jump city's MEGAPLEXX mall; completely unaware of the eyes watching their every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think & if there are any spelling errors.  
> Word Count: 2300

**Author's Note:**

> Please review let me know what you think.  
> Don't be afraid to point out spelling errors, this is un-...BETA'd? (I think that's the word)  
> As always: any flames will be used to keep my stove running to produce my Hater-Ade.


End file.
